A Letter from Daddy
by misszara2u
Summary: What will happen when Harm finds his dad? warning: Character death. Very sad.R


**A Letter from Daddy**

Disclaimer: I don't own characters.

After years of searching, Harm finally got the call. He was so into his search, he never thought of what he might find. And let me warn you, he did _not_ expect that it would be this.

"I told you he wasn't dead!" Harm shouted excitedly.

"Harm," Mac started, but all she could do was sigh. "I'm sorry I never believed you,"

"So are you coming?" Harm asked, Mac already running to his SUV.

"But we were-" She sighed as she saw the excitement fade from his face. "Yeah, I'll be right there," she sighed and grabbed her purse before hurrying to catch up with her flyboy. "So where'd they say he was?" she asked as they drove down the highway at a speed that was at _least_ twice the legal speed limit.

"The old airbase" harm said turning off on to the familiar-or used to be familiar- lane leading down to the place where his dad had always kept his plane when Harm was a kid. "Here we are!" he exclaimed excitedly jumping out of the car. He looked back at Mac who remained in her seat, "You comin'?"

"I'll wait. You should be able to say hi to him on your own first. I won't go anywhere," she said looking up at him. "I promise," she added with a smile.

"K," Harm said as he leaned down to kiss her. He turned round and ran into the building which used to hold home to his dad's plane, where they would sit for hours just talking about how, one day, it would be _him_ and his dad up there flying together. "Dad?" he called as he ran in. He skidded to a stop in front of the man lying on the floor. "Dad? It's me, Harm." He looked around when there was no answer. "Dad?" he asked. "No…No…" he said as he saw a pool of red on the floor beside his father's head. He bent down as he saw the gun. It had a piece of paper fold up beside it. He unfolded the paper.

_Dear Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. of the JAG Core U.S. NAVY,_

_I'm so sorry. There was no way in hell I could stand it. Living another day without you. Not knowing my own son. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "Why? How could this happen?" but just know that I love you and that's why. I couldn't stand the thought of you having your life turned upside down. I couldn't stand the shame and the guilt of leaving you and your mother, of breaking the promise I made to you the night before I left, that I'd be back soon. That I'd be alright and I'd never leave you and your mother alone. Know that I love you and that it was not your fault we got separated that time, long ago, when you were captured and kept in the cell above me. None of this is your fault. I love you my boy,_

_Love, Dad_

Harm started crying. He picked up the gun and put the barrel against his head. He pulled the trigger.

Mac heard a gun shot. She ran to where harm disappeared. "NO!" She screamed as she saw his crimson body lying sprawled out on the floor. She ran over and picked up his head and laid it on her lap. "No…Harm…"

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
All dressed in white, going? To the church that night  
she had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
six pins in her shoe, somethin? Borrowed, somethin? blue_

and when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down, trying? To hide the tears  
Oh, she just couldn't believe it  
she heard the trumpets from the military band  
and the flowers fell out of her hands

Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin? On forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe

It's like I'm lookin? From a distance, standin? In the background  
everybody's sayin, he's not comin? Home now  
this can't be happenin? to me, this is just a dream

The preacher man said, Let's bow our heads and pray  
Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt"  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
The saddest song that she ever heard

And then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, well, what could've been?  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
and it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin? On forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe

It's like I'm lookin? From a distance, standin? In the background  
everybody's sayin, he's not comin? Home now  
this can't be happenin? To me, this is just a dream

Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin? on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, I'll never know

It's like I'm lookin? From a distance, standin? In the background  
everybody's sayin? he's not comin? Home now  
this can't be happenin? To me, this is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
it's just a dream, yeah, yeah


End file.
